


Red in my Ledger

by AnitaB



Series: Avengers Fluffidom [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow and Hawkeye absolutely need to finally cross the line from coworkers and debts to each other to something much, much more meaningful.  And this little future flash fic shows the new way their ledgers and competitiveness feature in their relationship.  Warning: delightfully committed romantic smut ahead.  After all, I am the queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In his Debt

Title: Red in my Ledger  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's Notes: I own nothing from Marvel's Avengers. No money is made and no infringement is intended. Now, onto the real notes. Black Widow and Hawkeye absolutely need to finally cross the line from coworkers and debts to each other to something much, much more meaningful. And this little future flash fic shows the new way their ledgers and competitiveness feature. Warning: delightfully committed romantic smut ahead. After all, I am the queen.

Red in my Ledger  
by AnitaB  
Chapter 1: In his debt  
She couldn’t breathe. She was utterly limp, completely boneless and breathless. And it was all his fault. She couldn’t breathe and now there was red in her ledger. //Damnit, Clint Barton, you put red in my ledger.\\\ 

Natasha Romanoff managed to drag up just enough muscle control to lift her head and look down her body at her partner and husband. He rested his cheek on her very upper thigh and smiled up at her with enough pride in his eyes to make her hands clench tighter against the headboard. He knew he’d put red in her ledger. 

And so damn well, too. Those fingers, those lips, that agile tongue… he knew exactly what he could do to her, delighted in taking her apart beneath him. He fucking loved making her shatter in his arms. The second Clint “Hawkeye” Barton laid a hand on her skin, he had her completely at his mercy. The only thing that made the whole situation at all okay was that Natasha had just as much power over him. And it was more than time to show him again. //Just wait for it, love, I’ll get you back for this. I’ll wipe my ledger clean. Just as soon as I can breathe. \\\ 

The fingers still buried inside her curled just a little as they withdrew, sending a shiver of aftershock through all her nerves. It was time to act, right now, or she was going to be further in the red by the smile on those lips. Breathing would just have to wait. His Tash forced her fingers to work, fisting them in his hair to force his lips off the skin of her hip. “It’s my turn, get the hell up here.” 

“What if I’m not done with my turn yet? What if I want more of you, Tash?” Strong fingers curved up the inside of her thigh, very, very slowly dragging along her skin. So slowly it was driving her mad. Clint was trying to take control, to make her shatter in his arms again with just the strong heat of his hands and the low, hungry tone in his voice. And he could do it too. Clint was… way too good at reading her, giving her so much more than she’d ever believed possible. //Be strong, Natasha, don’t let him win, not right now.\\\ 

She shifted under him, but not to invite that wandering hand closer. Natasha barely caught his wrist before those fingers managed to change her mind. Trapping those distracting fingers between her own, she forced well-trained muscles into action. Step one, get Clint and his dangerous smile away from her hips. Step two, get those strong, dangerous hands contained. Natasha met his smile with one of her own once he found himself flat on his back with an assassin sitting across his waist and leaning on his hands. They did both so enjoy the dangerous situations. “I don’t really think you’re getting that much input on the action in the next few minutes, Clint.” She watched his eyes drop to her lips and felt her smile widen. Hawkeye wasn’t above trying to get what he wanted even like this. The fact that she was desperate for his kiss was only in tune with their relationship. She had always found them to be on the same page. 

There was nothing in this world or any other that Natasha Romanoff ever wanted more than Clint Barton’s kiss. And he knew it, dragging the tip of his tongue over his lower lip with a low, hungry sound. “Natasha…” 

//Damn you, Clint.\\\ She cursed herself for her weakness even as she helplessly leaned down to get lost in his kiss. Tasting herself on his lips only made her deepen the kiss with a groan. Nothing ever felt better than his arms around her, his heart beating against her own. Nothing made her feel safer or, Damnit, more loved than the simple stroke of his fingers against her skin. //Clint,\\\ 

He was touching her like that now. One of his hands had managed to escape her grip, cupping the line of her throat to let him deepen the kiss, his thumb rubbing back and forth over his chain around her neck. //My arrow. My bowman.\\\ Her hands clenched against his shoulders, loving the smooth strength of his skin against her fingers. But that contact made the faint scratch of his pants at her inner thighs even more annoying. Clint wasn’t even naked. He’d stripped her bare, brought her to orgasm with agile fingers and a skilled mouth, and through it all, he’d only lost his shirt. //Time to get you naked, Clint. Right the hell now.\\\

“Hands up, now!” It took every ounce of her not inconsiderable self control to jerk herself away from his kiss, from the warm strength of the arms that were closing around her. But, Damnit, Clint needed to be naked. She needed him completely bare and at her mercy, right the hell now. Natasha barely managed to make her body stayed crouched over his knees when he reached for her with one strong hand. //Damnit, Clint.\\\ “Lock those fingers on our headboard right now or I am climbing out of this bed.” 

“Tash, please…” Those hands were still in play and they needed to be contained.

“No, Clint.” Natasha decided to fight fire with fire. Trailing her fingertips down the zipper of his black combat pants, she smiled at the involuntary arch of his hips into her touch. That sound on his lips tested her restraint, just liked the instant heat in his eyes. She loved just how hard he was, how much he always wanted her. “I owe you one, and I always pay my debts.” Natasha let herself go, just a little, and brushed her lips back and forth just above his belt buckle. “Hold onto the headboard.” A light, little flick of her tongue against his skin seemed to push him over an edge. Strong hands clenched hard enough on the bars above his head to flex and strain every muscle in his body. “That’s my good boy. Hold on tight for me.” Nothing in this world or any other could possibly be as perfect as this man laying under her hands with his heart in his eyes. Natasha tried to catch her breath as her fingers fought with his belt, button and zipper. He arched up to help her drag the last of his clothes down the lean strength of his legs. 

This, right here on their bed, was the only heaven she ever wanted to earn. Every single inch of him was bare and begging for her touch. And there was never any chance in hell of her resisting the heat of him. “Please, baby. I need to feel you. Every inch of you against every inch of me. Please, Tash.” 

Especially when he wanted it just as badly as she did. “Hold me, Clint, hold me tight.” It became impossible to breathe when his arms finally closed around her, when his heat finally wrapped around every single inch of her body. Strong hands tugged her into contact with even more of his skin in the instant before his lips found hers again. This, this was heaven, more heaven than an assassin like her could ever become worthy of. But that didn’t mean that she was giving up even the tiniest bit of it. 

000


	2. His Pride and Joy

Red in my Ledger  
by AnitaB  
Chapter 2: His pride and joy

She still wasn’t close enough. She hadn’t been close enough when she was shattering under the stroke of his tongue, all soft, warm and sweet against his hands, his lips. She hadn’t been close enough when she’d pinned him to their sheets and kissed him until his brains leaked out his ears. She hadn’t been close enough when her lips had pressed so temptingly low on his torso. And she still wasn’t close enough now, naked in his arms after demanding her own turn to strip him bare. 

The laws of physics simply wouldn’t bend in such a way that she could ever, ever be close enough to him. Making her climax, feeling her climax because of him, in his arms, around him was the best and closest he could ever get. And there weren’t enough hours in the day for him to get even that as much as he wanted it. Clint wanted more of Natasha. He always wanted more of his beautiful woman, always wanted her closer. 

Clint buried a hand in her hair, trying desperately to pull her back down to his lips. He needed more kisses, more of her taste. “Natasha, baby, I need…” 

She shook her head, pinning his wrists down to the sheets on either side of his hips. “I know what you need. I know what I want to give you.” She tortured him with the stroke of his favorite tongue over the rich fullness of her lower lip. He damn well adored her mouth, couldn’t ever get enough of her sweet kisses. He fucking adored what that gorgeous mouth could do to him and the sweet, proud little smile she always gave him after she’d taken him apart wiping her ledger clean. “And you know the rules, Clint. It’s my turn to make you feel good. So lie back and take it like a man.” 

She couldn’t possibly know what that little smirk did to his nerves. Anyone in the building had to know just by ear what the gentle curling of her fingers around his erection did to him. He was calling out for her just as loudly as he’d had her crying out for him. And that was before she trailed that agile little tongue along his length. The pleasure nearly killed him when those sweet lips closed around his tip and pulled him deeper into heaven. “Oh, sweet hell, Tash, please…”

Clint could feel her smile at the desperation in his voice. He was lost in the feel of her hands bracing his hips still, the tangle of her hair in his fingers, the dark, sweet power she held over his every nerve. “Hmm…” She was trying to kill him with the series of sounds low in her throat, each thrumming along his every aching nerve. 

“Natasha…” Those beautiful eyes rolled up to meet his as he stared down his chest at her. Nothing in all the universe was more beautiful than the love and need in her eyes. His Natasha was nowhere near done torturing him… just …like…this…She adored doing this to him, loved it as much as he would kill to spend the rest of his life lost in the heaven between her legs. Every little bob of her head had him that much closer to shattering for her. “You’re killing me, baby. Please… get up here. Our turn now. Together.”

He finally managed a full breath when she replaced lips with fingers. “That’s sorta the point, Clint, sweetie. You’re coming for me before I’m coming back up there.” Clint adored that smile even as it told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t talking her out of breaking him open like a fortune cookie. Then his precious little tormenter intertwined one set of fingers with his. “I refuse to be in debt for long.” Dropping a kiss on the back of his hand, his dangerous woman gave him a wicked smile before returning to her chosen task of melting his brain. But he was keeping her hand as his grey matter started to leak out his ears. 

Resting their joined hands on his stomach, Clint gave himself over to the heat of her mouth, loving every second of it. But no matter how amazing this was, what he couldn’t wait for was afterward. //Our turn, baby.\\\ Her legs around his waist, her heart pounding against his chest, the gasp she always made when he slid home inside her… That was what he wanted, what he always wanted. “So close, love, almost there.” 

The angel at his waist merely hummed around his tip and held him tighter. Her free hand shifted against the skin of his hip, changing from a restraining grip to an invitation to move. When he didn’t obey her silent command his Tash made a soft, low sound in her throat and stopped moving at all. “Tash, baby, please…”

Her lips tightened around him, her tongue teasing him with a soft, pulsing stroke. Clint found himself staring down at a woman who wanted him to lose control, who wanted him to take her. Who was just stubborn enough to stop until he moved. //Come on, baby. I need you…\\\ Her hands tightened, on his hip and around his fingers. She gave him one bob of her head and a stroke of her tongue before she stilled and groaned around his erection. //Okay, my Natasha, I’ll give you what you want.\\\ 

“Hold on, my sweet Tash.” Burying one hand in her hair, Clint let his nerves lead him into a careful thrust. She matched his every move, her eyes smiling up at him as he helplessly unraveled under her. He fucking loved the feel of her laughter as he shattered between her lips. “Natasha!” 

She’d turned him into a mindless, boneless puddle and then lay half giggling across his body watching him slowly relearn how to breathe. He fucking loved the sound of her laughing against his skin: loved that this broken, strong, violent woman of the world could, because of him, become a giggling, emotional, smiling girl in his arms. 

That was one of the few things in his entire life that made him the happiest and proudest he’d ever been. His effect on this beautiful, broken assassin was better for his self-esteem than his aim, his fighting skills, or his eye sight. Making her smile or laugh was something he did that truly made him proud of himself. 

“Natasha,” He needed her closer. He had to wrap himself in the strong grip of her arms, needed to feel that joyful giggling against more of his body. Even if he still wasn’t yet capable of anything more than breathing and gripping her hand. Clint tugged at their joined hands and tightened his fingers in her hair, still trying to get words to his lips even as he pulled her giggling body up and over his. “Get up here, baby. Need you… to hold you…kiss you. Now.”

His wife’s smile said in no uncertain terms that she thought they were even. But his ledger got further and further in the red with every single time she laughed in his arms, every girlish smile she gave him. By his accounting, Clint owed her several dozen orgasms a week for the rest of their lives just to catch up to his current debt. And now it was his turn to put a dent in his ledger. He was starting with a kiss until he got enough control of his body back to bury her every nerve in pleasure. “Hmm, Clint…” He cupped a hand along her jaw and tugged those smiling lips against his own. 

And his Natasha still wasn’t close enough.

000


	3. Our Turn

Red in my Ledger  
by AnitaB  
Chapter 3: Our Turn

Now she was willing to meet him halfway. Now it was their turn. And as much as she fucking loved watching Clint come apart under her hands, her lips... there was nothing better in the entire world than exactly what he wanted right now. Nothing felt better than her husband holding her close, loving her with everything he had. And for his kiss... Natasha would move heaven and earth for Clint Barton's kiss. Climbing back up his body to the feel of his arms closing around her... that was the easiest thing she could ever do. "Hmm, Clint..."

Nothing was better than his kiss, than his skin against so much of hers, than his arms holding her close against the beating of his heart. She would never get enough of him, of even a moment in his arms... just... like... this. Natasha wanted him even closer. She wanted him buried so deep inside her that she'd always feel him wrapped around her heart. 

Just like this. Strong hands cupped and stroked her curves, pulling her tighter and tighter against every gorgeous muscle in his body. The heat of so much of his skin against hers was making her heart race. His fingers wandered until he was circling the sensitive peak of her breast with his bow callouses. Her helpless gasp broke the kiss when those skilled fingertips played her like his favorite bow. Natasha found herself arching just as sharply as one of those bows.

"That's it, Tash, show me what you like. Show me what makes you feel good." She moaned as his lips trailed down the arched line of her neck to flick the tip of that tongue against the arrow at the notch of her throat. Then his hands braced the sharp curve of her back, guiding her flat against his chest. "Hold on tight," 

Natasha obeyed, knowing that anything Clint wanted to do to her would be… mindbendingly enjoyable. A quick shift later, Natasha was on her back with the most amazing man in the world dragging warm, strong hands along her skin. Way the hell too slowly. "Come on, Clint. You said it was our turn. So get us there." 

She adored the smile on his lips, shivered at the vibration of his laughter against her skin, and braced for the impact she knew he was about to go for. "Now you're willing to hurry? I don't think so, my sweet Tasha." Clint trailed one strong hand along the outside of her thigh, rough fingertips tracing every single nerve from hip to knee. "I'm going to need at least a few minutes to get ready. You're just too skilled for your own good." Those fingers curled around the backs of her knees to guide them up the smooth warmth of his sides. "While we're waiting…"

Natasha happily met the dip of his head to willingly lose herself to his kiss and wrap every inch of her hungry skin tighter along his. Every thrust and stroke of their tongues came with the slide and rub of his hands over her skin. Every angling of his head pooled the chain of his spider necklace against her throat. Every clench of her hands against his skin drew a happy sound from his throat. Nothing in the world was better that this. "Clint…"

"Hmm… yeah, Tash…" The man in her arms brushed his lips over her pulse and cupped one strong hand around her breast. "Was there something you needed?" She arched under his heat, helplessly angling her head to give that mouth more access to her sensitive throat. Natasha moved into the stroke of his thumb over her crest, one hand tracing the movement of strong arm muscles with each shift of their bodies. "Anything I can do for you, love?"

//Clint… please…\\\ She mentally shook her head at the pride and humor in his voice. His way too coherent voice. It was way past time to have him helpless and mindless at her hands, against her body. Forcing her hands to function instead of merely clutch, Natasha dragged one set of nails through the short hair at the back of his head, aiming for the spot that always made him tremble and moan for her. And this time was no exception. Clint buried his head against her shoulder and shook against her skin with a gorgeous sound on his lips. Natasha didn't wait for him to recover, sliding her legs tighter around his waist and rocking her hips against the front of his with a sound of her own. He was hard for her, getting harder and rocking that heat high between her thighs. //Almost, Clint, almost ready for me, almost ready for us.\\\ "I need you, Clint. I need us closer. I need you, this, inside me. Don't keep me waiting."

One strong hand dragged heat down her back to curve low and tight around her hip. His bicep flexed under her fingers as he rocked her up against his shaft with good enough aim to cause a hard mutual shiver and sound. "This what you want, Tasha?" The next rock of his hips rubbed the length of his shaft against her clit and almost lined him up for the first plunge. 

Natasha tried to breathe, tried to angle against his hips to get just that little bit more. She caught his lips with hers and tightened her grip on every inch of the gorgeous body so warm and so close. Almost close enough. When the kiss ended, she kept him close enough to whisper against his lips, kept those gorgeous eyes in sight with her hands caught in his hair. "Yes, Clint. I want this, need this, need more… so much. It's our turn now. Get the hell in here. Now." 

"I love you, Natasha. I always want more for us. I always need you." He sipped the helpless sound off her lips for the time it took to line up their hips then his eyes were locked on hers, like always. "Hold on tight for me, Tash, I'm coming in." 

"Fucking finally. Thought I was going to have to wait forev--" The word cut off on her lips with the ever so precise thrust of his hips as Clint finally, finally plunged full length inside her. So hot, so deep, so perfect. 

"You were saying, love?" His voice was low, rough and full of so much heat that all Natasha could manage was a tighter dig of her nails into the muscles of his back when she pulled him down for a kiss. She'd have to punish him for the sass when she wasn't so completely focused on the perfection of this moment. And laughing helplessly into his kiss. 

Now was not the time to distract him. The work he was doing was far more important. Natasha crossed her heels behind his hips and clung to every glorious line of those strong shoulders to meet every single thrust of his body into hers. But it simply wouldn't do to let him think he'd won this on-going sparring match of theirs. "Come on, Clint, that all you got?"

Now he was laughing into the breathless meeting of their lips without giving up the rhythm or angle they were building. //Gotta love a multitasker.\\\ One strong, calloused hand slid up the line of her thigh to make a small but perfect change to the angle of her hips before he deepened the kiss with a delightful thrust of his tongue. "I'll show you what I got, my violent girl, I'll give you everything."

//All of you, Clint, is all I need.\\\

000


End file.
